Mario Party: Legend of the Sky Crystals
by Happy Yoshi
Summary: When Mario finds a Sky Crystal right next to him, Bowser plans on using the five legendary Sky Crystals for his own use! What will happen? My first fanfic not to be deleted (details inside)! Read and review please!
1. A Legend (almost) Come True?

**Hello! It's been a while since my first story, Shroom Hill, which I have deleted, recovered, then deleted again. . . I tried and tried to write a good parody for Mario Party 8 but that game doesn't exactly revolve around a plot . . . so I gave up. Now it's a Mario Party DS parody! I'll try to post everyday or someting, maybe regularly, but that is yet to be decided. Until then, just read it, and leave a review so that I know you guys (or gals, you get my point) are reading this. Oh,and if you are one of those authors I've flamed, just flame this or something. I TOTALLY deserve it for how I've treated you.**

**Since I forgot to put the disclaimer in the original chapter, I'm going to put it now so that this story won't he deleted.**

**I do NOT own Mario, Bowser, Kamek, Piranha Plant, Hammer Bro OR Dry Bones, I don't even own the plot; ALL OF IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO. thinly things that belong to me are this novelisation, my computer, myself and my dog. :p**

**~Happy Yoshi**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Legend (almost) Come True?

Mario grunted as he rubbed his eyes. He quickly checked his red clock. Midnight. . . Gosh, it seemed like ages since ten. Even though he knew he had to sleep and was, indeed, sleepy, he just could not drift off to sleep. Maybe it was the fact that his last adventure had been giving him a few problems. Maybe it was the whole anti-gravity thing that made him-

Rosalina. . .

Mario suddenly remembered her, mother of the lumas, the cosmic princess who kept the entire universe in place. He saw a mental image of her. . . Her long platinum-blonde hair, with one eye covered by a bang . . . her silver crown and pink jewel. . . Her long dress, which hid her shoes. . . Mario decided that Rosalina was almost as pretty as Peach was in her own special way.

He quite missed her . . . her forever calm and gentle aura, her gentle smile and her gentleness in general. . . Maybe he and Luigi could visit her some time. Maybe.

Now he carefully slid out of bed and looked out the window longingly, and he could have sworn that he could see a luma waving at him. Despite how crazy it seemed, he waved back. Then . . . .

He decided to go for a walk.

Quickly putting on a red shirt and denim overalls, Mario slipped on a clean pair of white socks, slipped on a pair of brown shoes and slapped on his signature red hat. He smiled to himself, and quietly stepped outside, when a cool breeze blew down his neck. The sky tonight (or, today) was the most brilliantly marvellous shade of midnight, with dozens of glimmering and twinkling spheres known as stars. The concrete road was stone grey, with patterns no one could comprehend. He quietly walked down the road, hoping to bump into something quite interesting, when suddenly. . .

BOOM!

He jumped, turned himself about, and found nothing. Then he looked up into the sky to see if he recognised any constellations, and he heard a whooshing sound just slightly east. Mario turned to the direction of the sound, and, in his almost unbelieving eyes, saw five falling objects, and one was coming for him! They had the most blinding light, and left a sparkling white trail of stardust behind them as they fell down to earth!

And just by some lucky stroke, or he jumped backwards without even realising, the star fell down next to Mario, missing him by just a hair. It soon began to lose its blinding glow and sparkle, and left behind a pink crystal, the colour of Peach's dress. It looked as if it belonged to some kind of puzzle. "But what kind of puzzle?" Mario asked himself, picking it up. He tapped on the crystal, and it glowed brighter, and floated along on its own. Once the glowing subsided, Mario suddenly recognised its familiar look, and colour.

"It's a Sky Crystal!" Mario cried, shocked. "But. . . Aren't those things just a legend . . . ?" Without asking himself any further, he pocketed the crystal and trudged home, keeping a mental note to show it to the others and ask them what they thought about it.

* * *

"W-WHAT?!"

Bowser yelled in disbelief, his powerful voice echoing through every corridor of his dark and creepy castle.

"B-But, that's impossible! They are just a legend! A MYTH!" he sputtered to Kamek, his most trusted advisor.

The old magikoopa bowed his head slightly, showing his respect for the koopa king. "But it is true," he insisted. "I saw them in my crystal ball. Five Sky Crystals landed in five different places."

"Show it to me," Bowser ordered. "I won't believe it until I see it."

Kamek nodded, and a crystal ball appeared out of nowhere. He tapped the jewel of his wand against the glass and, out of the blue, out came an image of a wiggler, obviously in his garden, with the red Sky Crystal floating in his hands (err, feet, you get the idea). He was gazing at it.

"Grr. . ." Bowser growled, unsatisfied. "A WIGGLER got his hands on a Sky Crystal?!"

Kamek said nothing and tapped his wand again, and a girl toad with a pink cap and white spots and braids to match, who was wearing a pink dress, replaced the wiggler. She was staring at the green Sky Crystal that was floating in her hands.

"TOADETTE?! You mean SHE go the next Sky Crystal?!" Bowser growled louder.

Kamek nodded slightly, did the same action, and out popped an image of a spider monkey, Diddy Kong, with the blue Sky Crystal in her hands, and he was swinging from tree to tree with his long tail, being careful not to drop the crystal.

"THAT CRAZY SPIDER GOT THE SKY CRYSTAL?!" Bowser yelled, getting more unsatisfied at the moment.

"Uhh, Your Ungratefulness. That's Diddy Kong," Kamek muttered under his breath, but he decided not to bother. He changed the image, and an old koopa troopa was staring at the yellow Sky Crystal, which was in his hands.

"OH COME ON! YOU'RE SHOWING ME THAT A OLD, LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING KOOPA TROOPA GOT THE FOURTH SKY CRYSTAL?! UNACCEPTABLE!" Bowser yelled.

"You'll be absolutely furious when I show you the last person to get the Sky Crystal," Kamek muttered, tapping the crystal ball, and. . .

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! MARIO GOT THE LAST SKY CRYSTAL?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser yelled, punching a wall so hard that he made a big crack in it. "GET MY TROOPS! I DECLARE WAR WITH THAT PLUMBER!"

"OR we could just make a diversion and steal the Sky Crystals," offered Kamek wisely. Bowser calmed down a bit and grinned evilly at him.

"You know what? Sometimes I think you're not such a nagger after all," he said. Then he took a deep breath and yelled:

"PIRANHA PLANT, HAMMER BRO. AND DRY BONES REPORT TO MY ROOM IMMEDIATELY! Oh and you too, Kamek."

Kamek stifled a sigh.

The three elites appeared in no time. "Yes?"

"Piranha Plant! Go to Wiggler's Garden and destroy his garden!" Bowser ordered. Piranha plant left.

"Hammer Bro! Go berserk in Toadette's Music Room!" Bowser commanded. Hammer Bro saluted before marching off.

"Dry Bones! Go and turn Donkey Kong into stone!"

"What?!" Dry Bones rebelled. "I can't do that! What _has_ he done to you!"

"That concerns you not!" Bowser shouted. "GO!" Reluctantly, Dry Bones left in an envelope of electricity. Kamek buried his face in his hands and sighed. Bowser had forgotten to tell them to take the Sky Crystals!

"And as for you, Kamek," said Bowser, "I want you to go to that library and take over it. Trap that old guy in a book if you have to, just GO!"

Kamek nodded, and left in a magic orb. Bowser sat down in his throne and smirked to himself. The four didn't know it but they were in SO MUCH TROUBLE! Now for Mario. . . He would have to think about that.

* * *

**So did you like it? This is only the first part of the introduction, and the second part of the introduction will be in the next chapter. Click the button below, and have a good life!**

**Till the next chapter or so!**

**~Happy Yoshi**


	2. Eep! We're Tiny!

**OK, there are a few reasons who this chapter came REALLY late.**

**1. I wanted to post this earlier but for some reason, I felt scared . . . about what you'd think of this.**

**2. I had tests for a WHOLE WEEK! At least we're getting a break until Tuesday! :D**

**3. I felt too weird if I posted this sooner.  
**

**4. I forgot that one :p**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I do NOT own the characters in the story. I DON'T own the title of this chapter. I don't even own the plot. All of it belongs to Nintendo. But I kinda own the title of the story, and the first chapter . . .**

_**GO NINTENDO!**_

**Yeah, if you noticed, the title of this chapter's the same with the Mario Party DS title for the introduction, if you've played it. If you haven't, this is new info to you. And this is the chapter which marks Bowser Jr.'s (minor) debut. It's not important, but just note that he MIGHT be coming unexpectedly :D. And I think I'm spoiling.**

**Yay! Four reviews! I LOVE you guys! *waves* Considering that it's around the fourth day (in Indonesia) after I posted the story, that's pretty good! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**I already answered Corny354, so I'm not repeating what I said . . .**

**MCGoldYoshi: Thanks for the compliment! Rosalina making an unexpected appearance? That, you'll see . . . :3 That's a pretty good suggestion, but I'll think about it. Here's the next chapter, so you'll only have to wait for the next one . . . And as for my writing being better than yours, everyone has a different writing style, and yours is just GREAT! I LOVE your story SO MUCH! :p  
**

**spatterson : Since you posted two reviews, I'm gonna split the responses into two paragraphs. . .  
**

**First review: Thank you! I appreciate what you said!**

**Second review: Look, bragging about your accomplishments isn't going to bring you anywhere. It just makes people realise that you're boastful and cocky or something like that. You really didn't have to say that. And I SPECIFICALLY said, in the first chapter, that this was a MARIO PARTY DS parody, and you just REALISED that RIGHT NOW?! Did you skip the A/N? I thought so. And what do you want me to do if you beat the game? Go to your house and smash your DS? OK.**

**1. I don't know where your house is. **

**2. Breaking stuff isn't exactly my cup of tea.**

**This is FANFICTION, not a place where you can babble about your achievements. Look, I didn't mean to be rude or anything. I just wanted to say that. Just don't be to cocky about your accomplishments next time because I guess only you care about it. Sorry . . . . but it had to be done.**

**ANYWAY! Thanks for reading this, people! 85 VIEWS! WOOHOO! If I'm lucky, maybe this chapter will get at least two more new reviews!  
**

**And I just checked the poll, and found that only four people voted. LIGHTEN UP, PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO UPDATE REGULARLY HERE?! Read the A/N at the bottom, even if it's WAY too long (lol), and you'll see why it's so important.**

**~Happy Yoshi**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eep! We're Tiny!

"You WHAT?!" screamed Luigi.

He, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Toad were in front of Peach's Castle, discussing the Sky Crystal Mario had seen the day before.

"But. . . But Sky Crystals are just a MYTH!" Luigi exclaimed. "I don't believe you!"

"Oh?" Mario said. "You don't?"

Luigi shook his head so hard that his head began to hurt. "NO! I DON'T!" He shouted.

"Luigi, dear, don't make such noise, you'll disturb the birds," said Daisy, the flower-loving princess.

Mario dug his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the pink Sky Crystal.

"Why won't you look at that!" said Peach in surprise. "It matches my dress! Let me see, Mario."

Mario carefully gave Peach the Sky Crystal, and Peach examined it closely. "Oh wow . . ." she whispered softly. She turned it around. "Do you think it's a puzzle piece or something?"

"Oh! I just read this book about famous legends in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the five Sky Crystals are one of them! Legend has it that five crystals, red, green, blue, yellow and pink, – which is the one you're holding right now – will fall down to the Mushroom World after a millennium, and whoever can collect all five of them will unlock a secret treasure!" Toad enthusiastically explained.

"Did someone say 'treasure'?" came a gruff voice coming from the bushes behind them. Everyone jumped, and Yoshi stood there, picked up a rock and threw it at the bush. "Take that, Boogey Monster!" He half-shouted, half-stuttered.

"Ow! Stupid green dinosaur!" came a rather high-pitched voice, and an extremely thin man came out of the bushes along with the extremely fat man. Both had the same elf-like ears and pink nose.

"Wario?! Waluigi?!" Luigi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yoshi in a confused voice.

"WELL, we're here for the latest gossip!" Wario replied, as if it was the commonest thing in the world to catch them looking for gossip, which was. "We would have gone to the news channel and report the treasure if it wasn't for a certain clumsy, green dinosaur. . ." He glared at Yoshi, who looked unfazed.

"It's NOT the latest gossip!" said Toad. "It's a legend! There's a DIFFERENCE!"

"Bah! Whatever," said Wario, rolling his eyes.

Mario gave him a push. "Hey, this doesn't concern you, so just go and mind your own dirty business," he spat.

"I'm minding it because you're not the boss of me, you fat, lazy bum," Wario retorted, chortling at his own stupid joke.

"_FAT?_ Look who's talking," said Mario, jabbing Wario's round belly. "_You're_ as round as a BEACH BALL, and you're calling _ME_ fat!"

"Fatso!"

"GARLIC-loving Fat Guy!"

"Infamously Fat Plumber!"

"Beach Ball!"

"Duck!"

"Duck?"

"HEY, you run like one!"

"Oh yeah? Well YOU run like a SLUG!"

"You did NOT just go there with me!"

"Oh brother," muttered Toad as they both began shoving each other, and it soon turned into a fist fight (sort of).

"Hey, hey, break it up! Break it up!" said Luigi, trying to pry the two from apart. Soon Toad, Yoshi and Peach were grabbing Mario's shoulders while Daisy, Waluigi and Luigi grabbed onto Wario's shoulders.

"Ready?" Daisy called.

"Yes!" everyone replied, just as loudly.

"PULL!"

And the 'tug-of-war' began. Toad, despite his small size, was surprisingly strong, and he tried his very best to pull Mario off Wario with Yoshi and Peach's help. Luigi, eager to help, did his best to pull Wario and Mario apart, despite the fact that the two didn't budge.

Yoshi was clearly getting exasperated. "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-! LET GO ALREAD-" Suddenly the six, including Wario and Mario, fell in opposite directions, all dazed and relieved.

"-Y," Yoshi finished, rubbing his head.

Wario and Mario quickly recovered and were in a head-butting battle this time. "If YOU didn't call me fat, we would be FINE!" Wario accused.

"Oh really? YOU were the one who started this useless argument!" Mario retorted.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR AN ARGUMENT!" Daisy exclaimed. Everyone fell silent.

After many, many years (not LITERALLY) of silence, a black sheet of paper with the Bowser logo fell from the sky and into Mario's hands.

**_Hey, chumps! I'm throwing a Big Bowser Bash to apologise for being such a big jerk. So I've got a buffet of free grub laid out for all of you._**

**_Come 'n' get it!_**

**_Bowser_**

"Hmm . . ." said Mario after he had read the whole letter aloud. He glanced around at the others. "So . . . what do you think?"

"I'M GOING!" Wario yelled. "IF IT'S FREE, I'M GOING NO MATTER WHAT!" He sped down the road and tore off to Bowser's Castle with Waluigi closely following behind.

Toad glanced at the others nervously. "Shall we?"

* * *

They ran and ran to Bowser's Castle, with Wario and Waluigi only steps away from the front door, and Luigi tripped over nothing and knocked everyone over and into the castle. A long table was full of free eats that couldn't be beat. Bowser was there, grinning widely. He snapped his fingers and. . .

WOOSH!

A big and silver-grey cage trapped the crew!

"I should have KNOWN!" Mario exclaimed, grabbing the bars. "I should have KNOWN that it was another one of your tricks!"

Bowser cackled manically. "So you should have, Mario. So you should have," he said mercilessly. "But now it is too late. Now hand over the Sky Crystal! I have a few . . . . . plans. . . And they involve the Sky Crystals in order for it to succeed! GWAHAHAHA!"

"Don't give it to him, Mario!" Daisy exclaimed. "Who knows what his Master Plan is!"

"Oh, it will be a TON of fun for you. . . I mean me . . ." Bowser said menacingly.

". . . " Mario didn't know what to do! He did so badly wanted to give Bowser the Sky Crystal. On the other hand. . . It would risk the entire universe . . . and his friends. Not to mention himself. He didn't know what to do, and before he could think twice he mumbled the words no one was hoping to hear in the extreme confusion.

". . . . . . Yes."

"MARIO! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Peach exclaimed, shocked beyond words. "WE'RE GOING TO GET KILLED IF YOU GIVE IT! DON'T GIVE IT! PLEASE!"

"Don't listen to the princess. Give it to me," Bowser ordered with a growl at the princess' direction.

"NO!" Yoshi squealed. No! It couldn't be! Was. . . Was Mario. . . giving up . . . . .?

"Will you just SHUT UP already?!" Bowser exclaimed , making Yoshi whimper and cower behind Daisy. Bowser snorted before shifting all his attention onto Mario. "Well then? . . . Will you give it to me in exchange with the freedom for you and your friends? I swear by shroom and acorn and starman tree that I shall not harass you, or hurt you under any circumstances, as long as you give me the crystal."

"Don't . . . Do it . . . PLEASE . . ." Yoshi squeaked, too scared to even speak normally. He began to panic as Toad gently and comfortingly patted his back.

"DON'T DO IT!" everyone else (except for Wario) echoed at once.

"I know-"

"WHY SHOULDN'T HE?!" Wario shrieked, snatching the Sky Crystal our of Mario's hands and tossing it to Bowser without a second thought. "THERE! Now let us go you fat, mutant, lame excuse for a turtle!"

Bowser glared at Wario angrily before he spoke. ". . . . .I _was_ planning on letting you go, but when Wario insulted me, I changed my mind," Bowser announced. Everyone glared at Wario.

"What? I wanted him to let us go," Wario justified.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Mario yelled. "IF YOU HADN'T STUPIDLY ACCEPTED THE REQUEST, WHICH WAS OBVIOUSLY A TRAP, AND IF YOU HADN'T CALLED HIM WHATEVER-YOU-JUST-CALLED-HIM, WE WOULDN'T BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER! NOW WE'RE TRAPPED HERE, AND BOWSER'S FREE TO DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!"

Somehow, Yoshi got over his 'silent panicking period', and got as mad as the others. "Idiot!" He muttered under his breath before shouting: "Who KNOWS what he'll do to the Sky Crystal, and more importantly: US! You're such an idiot that I think a lesson will be good for you."

"At least I don't go and scream, 'Yoshi!' like a childish, little girl, eating things that aren't even food with my long tongue, swallow them and make eggs! You're not-"

Yoshi slapped both his cheeks with such force that his hand-prints were etched on them. Then Yoshi kicked his stomach and punched his nose.

"_THAT'S_ what you get for talking about that!" He shouted. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT IT, AND YOU-"

"SILENCE!" Bowser bellowed, and he got it. He pulled out a black wand with a red spiral covered in jagged edges. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! So I'll just make this really quick. See this? This is the minimizer. You know what it does?"

"Does it make food? I'm hungry now," Wario stupidly asked.

"Wario, your stupidity always amuses me," said Bowser. Yoshi slapped Wario even harder.

"Here's what it does." Bowser pointed the strange staff at the crew. A blinding beam of light shot them, too fast to dodge, and in a flash, they bodies began to shrink. They turned smaller and smaller until . . . . . .

. . .

They were the size of chess pieces, no more than only a few inches tall.

"GWAHAHA! The Sky Crystal is MINE!" Bowser cackled, followed by his son, Bowser Jr. He, too began to laugh. They intently stared into the familiarly blinding glow. "Now let's go and find the rest of the Sky Crystals and unleash my plan!"

"Sure thing, Pops!" Bowser Jr. eagerly replied, jumping up and down with excitement.

"KAMMY! I'M DONE WITH THESE PEEWEES! GIVE 'EM THE BOOT!" Bowser demanded. A old, female magikoopa wearing a purple robe approached the cage, grinned, and waved her wand. The crew was stuffed in a small sack. Then Kammy waved her want again and the bag was thrown out the window, out of the castle and somewhere far, far away. . . And into a new adventure.

* * *

**Did you like that? I know Yoshi doesn't talk much right now, since there isn't much he's supposed to talk about, but I gave him as many lines as possible and added a scene where Wario and Yoshi are in. The one when Yoshi punched his nose. LOL. And Wario got beaten up for talking about 'stuff'.  
**

**In this story, I portray Wario as a stupid idiot who kinda grew under a rock. In my school stories (EXP: Shroom Hill), Wario's the class prankster. And Yoshi can talk. *gasp* Nah, just joking. Actually, in all stories I write, Yoshi can speak English. And in the school stories, he's the daredevil or something. Not that it's important, I just wanted to add that.**

**Oh yeah! I realised something: Bowser already sent Kamek to the Library, so I couldn't put him to send Mario and his crew out. Sorry 'bout that! I just realised when I was writing the end of the chapter. In the game, what Bowser said was: "Kamek! I'm done with these peewees! Give 'em the boot!" But since Kamek already left for the library, and it would be unreasonable to put him there again, I decided to use Kammy. And in case you don't know, Kammy is the old magikoopa in _Paper Mario_ and_ Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_ before she was replaced by Kamek in _Paper Mario: Sticker Star_ and nobody in _Super Paper Mario_. Look up 'Kammy Koopa', and click on the first link you see if you're curious.  
**

**Fun fact: Before I used Kammy it was supposed to be Jerry, the magikoopa in _Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story_. But since he's just a minor character, I chose Kammy over him. Besides, EVERYONE who plays Paper Mario or Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door will know Kammy!  
**

**ANYWAY, I have something IMPORTANT to say! Or. . . write. . . you get the idea. If you want the rest of the story done, you'll have to answer the poll in my profile! Until I get enough people to answer the poll I'm not touching this story! It's important!**

**You want me to spill the beans? Fine. . .**

**In the poll, the character with the most votes will be the main character if this story. For example: Yoshi has the most votes, so Yoshi will be the main character from this point forward or something like that. It's like the REAL story, except the character you voted for MIGHT be the main character. Right now, the only vote I have belongs to Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi and Peach, which for me is . . . wow. Just, wow. I would choose one of them, and I'd pick Yoshi, obviously, but I want to hear people's opinions and stuff like that, so ya, I'm trying to be fair. Whichever character gets the most votes will be the main character of this story! AKA the one who always becomes the Superstar. Because in Mario Party DS, if a computer wins, you have to do the entire board all over again because the computer can't beat it (stupid com). GO TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE AND CLICK THE LINK TO MY PROFILE NOW! ANSWER THE POLL, PLEASE!  
**

**So, that's that. Until I get enough choices I'm not touching this story! And that's final! Good luck with that till then! I need at least 10 votes, and MAYBE I'll update this again! If there's a tie, I'll vote myself.  
**

**Oh, and I forgot to tell you, but in the last chapter there was a reference to one of the many stories in the Mario section of Fanfiction! See if you can find it!  
**

**One more thing . . . How did this story get into the community 'There Ain't No Party Like a Mario Party!'? I swear, I did NOT put ANYTHING in there and I NEVER thought this would get into a community . . . That's like. . . wow . . . **

**And please review it so I know who's reading this. Until the next chapter (which might take a REALLY LONG, unlike this one)!**

**~Happy Yoshi**


	3. Tiny Guys (and Gals) in a Tiny World

**Yaw! Whaddap, people! I'm back again! Yay! This was supposed to come out on thursday, but I kept checking this chapter and made sure it was interesting, which it isn't :p. The other reason is because SO uh . . . only six people answered the poll, so I asked my friends to vote. They told me. And most of them were . . . Nah! I'll tell you at the end of this note! :p**

**Also, I kept checking this chapter again and again. I want to make sure it's interesting. Is it interesting? Is it? IS IT?!**

**And I accidentally voted, so it doesn't count. (Or does it?)**

**Before I get on with the review response, DISCLAIMER! Mario and co., Bowser, Kammy, Kamek, Wiggler, Toadette, the old koopa troopa, the plot and the title of the first chapter don't belong to me! All of it belongs to the wonderful creator of Mario, Pokémon and Legend of Zelda: NINTENDO! WOOHOO! :D**

**Here are the results of the poll!**

**Nah! Just joking! This A/N's FAR longer than you think! Here are the review responses!  
**

**MCGoldYoshi: No, it's not a mystery at all. :) And you better cross you fingers alright! And you're right about Kamek being there again being weird, if you get what I mean . . . Good thing I realised that at the end of writing that chapter. :D Otherwise, there'd be question marks over your heads when you read at the end of the chapter, thinking: 'What the heck? Didn't Kamek go to the library already? Did she forget that he already went or is she just stupid?' Well, I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid.**

**spatterson: I'm gonna split this into two paragraphs (again) No make that three  
**

**First review: Umm . . . OK? And why should I tell you what songs I've listened to recently? I'm not into music that much. Thanks for the suggestion, anyway. It's** **eight minutes long. I looked it up. * facepalms*  
**

**Second review: You better understand! And no, you SHOULDN'T have said that because I usually hate people who brag or who tell lies and stuff like that (I'm trying to be patient here), but I'm fine with flames. So long as they make sense. ANYWAY, just don't brag again. Try to take my advice, 'K? It's not important, but, hey if you want friends, don't boast. It ain't good.**

**Third review: That was a long review, and there's a LONG list of songs, seriously. And I've answered the last question (what music do you listen to?) But, preferably, I think I like pop. I'm not that good with music. ^_^**

**ANYWAY! I got 165 views! WOOHOO! :D Even if it's got 8 reviews, I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! Oh my gosh, Thank you SO much for taking your time! I wasn't expecting 165!  
**

**Yeah, haven't got much to say now. I'm just rambling to make your lives miserable! *everyone throws tomatoes***

**Right, I looked up the results, I added my friend's votes and I'll announce them after I use the bathroom.**

**JK! JK! HERE are the REAL results!**

**Mario ~ 0 votes (I'm shocked :o)**

**Luigi ~ 0 votes (no one likes Luigi? How sad :p)**

**Peach ~ 1 vote (hooray for the pink girls!)**

**Daisy ~ 0 votes (tomboy-ish girls don't get votes? My friend wanted to vote for Daisy, but when I mentioned that so many people voted for a certain character, she changed her vote)**

**Wario ~ 1 vote (I'm surprised!)**

**Waluigi ~ 1 vote (meh. I'm good)**

**Yoshi ~ 8 votes (I'm not surprised :) )  
**

**Toad ~ 2 vote (I know who chose Toad! ;) My friend and another author who wrote a fanfic about Toad and Toadette!)**

**And the winner is. . . YOSHI! :D**

**Well, MCGoldYoshi, crossing your fingers was a good thing, because Yoshi's gonna be the main character in this story! *everyone cheers* WOOHOO! I'm happy, too! Yoshi's my favourite character! (Ignore what I said in my profile about Yoshi being my second favourite. I love him just as much as I love Koopa!)**

**Also, the reason for a lot of people saying Yoshi is because not all of my friends play Mario games, and when I asked them, they said Yoshi because 'he's the most tolerable'. One of my friends said: "Yoshi because Peach and Daisy walk too slow because they're princesses!" Well, my-friend-who-I-won't-mention-the-name-because-of-the-stalkers, Daisy's a tomboy, so she's got good speed, to be honest. She's just wearing a dress because Nintendo forced her to. :p**

**And for those whose vote wasn't the winner (AKA, Toad, Wario, Waluigi and Peach), don't worry. You'll see what I've got in store for them!**

**I didn't know so many people who joined Fanfiction were in the U.S.A.! I'm not that shock, though. This website IS made in America. Or that's what I think. I'm not so sure. 133 views for this story was from America!  
**

**Well, that's all I'll say for now!**

**~Happy Yoshi**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tiny Guys (and Gals) in a Mega World

The bag flew out the window, seeming to be carried by the wind. It zipped past goombas, toads, and lakitus alike.

"Look, Goombario! A flying bag!" Goombaria shrieked as it zipped over her head. "I can hear Mario inside it!" she added as she heard Mario in the bag, screaming like a little girl.

Goombario came out, and shook his head. "Goombaria, you have the wildest imagination," he commented. Then he went back inside. Goombaria groaned the herself. "He never listens," she muttered, resuming with whatever activity she was doing.

As the bag landed roughly on the stone pavement in an unknown area, the string that concealed the party inside it snapped, letting them go free.

Mario grunted as he was the first to recover from their long-shot. He got out of the enormous sack, and saw that the flowers were a thousand times his size! He shrieked, startling everyone.

"WE'RE TINY! WE'RE TINY!" he yelped, only to trip over a small rock.

"You mean small, or Tiny Kong?" Luigi asked, rubbing his aching head as he slowly crawled out of the bag. "I'm going to go to sleep when we get home . . ."

"LIKE THIS?! Luigi! GET." Mario slapped Luigi's left cheek "A." Mario slapped his other cheek with the back of his hand "GRIP." And again. "SNAP." AND again . . . "OUT." You know the drill. "OF. IT! WE'RE NOT GOING HOME LIKE THIS! WE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TV REMOTE!"

Waluigi got out, and saw Mario slap Luigi silly. He wanted to laugh, but at the same tome felt rather mischievous, so he slammed Mario's cap onto his head, making him unable to see. Muffled shrieks of agony could be heard underneath it, but nobody paid any mind.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mario screamed as if he was being robbed, his voice muffled by the cap. Waluigi chortled unkindly, beginning to examine the path for no reason just to spite him.

"Please?" he pleaded. After several minutes of trying to pry his hat off, he sighed and muttered, "I'm being peanuted . . ."

"MARIO! Focus on what's important!" Peach, who suddenly emerged from the bag, shrieked. She took Mario's cap off, took her own glove off and slapped Mario with it.

"OW! Right. Luigi, BOWSER GOT THE SKY CRYSTAL! If he gets all five of them, who KNOWS what will happen!"

"I know what will happen!" Wario yelled from inside the bag, his dialog muffled slightly. "He's gonna use it to steal all the money in the world! I'm gonna take all that money and use it to buy a Wii U!" He came out of the bag with dollar signs in his eyes, along with Toad, who was fighting the urge to slap Wario's cheeks for taking a dire situation so lightly.

Waluigi groaned, burying his head into his hands.

Yoshi and Daisy soon got out. "Guys! We've got to concentrate!" said Yoshi, taking charge. "Bowser's going to find all the Sky Crystals! He's going to use them for who-knows-what! We aren't going to just act like sitting ducks, right? We HAVE to stop him!"

Everyone mumbled to each other, agreeing.

"Are we gonna act like sitting ducks?" Yoshi asked.

"No!" everyone agreed.

"Are we gonna let him unleash his plan?" Yoshi said, somewhat louder.

"NO!" everyone chorused again.

"ARE WE GONNA LET BOWSER GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" Yoshi shouted.

"_NO!_" With that, they all high-fived each other. "ALL FOR ONE, AND ONE FOR ALL!"

Then they began to run towards Bowser's Castle as fast as possible.

* * *

After about fifteen metres (they're fast aren't they?), a giant (they're tiny) wiggler stopped them. It looked distressed and worried.

"Hey, teensy-weensy party people! I see that you're busy being really small, but . . ." The Wiggler stopped mid-speech.

"Hi," said Toad meekly. "Umm. . . we're going to Bowser's Castle to kick his butt, do you know where it is?"

The Wiggler thought about this for a moment. "Well, I know. I'll tell you where to go, and give you something, too. But only if you help me out."

"What should we do?" asked Yoshi, somewhat worried and scared.

"Well, some grouchy piranha plant just had the guts to barge into my garden! Would one of you wee folk stop that insensitive brute? Pretty please?"

Toad stayed silent."Get on my head, all of you. I'll explain the situation." Wiggler lowered his head, letting the crew to climb on and cling onto his flower.

Once they were inside Wiggler's cottage, settled on a table, Wiggler, who was trying to stay calm and failed miserably, explained in a not-so calm state.

"OK, last night, I was watering one of my flowers, when suddenly, my eyes caught something up in the sky! A bright gleam of light came falling towards my garden! I knew it was going to be something bad, and I braced myself."

"But it wasn't," said Mario.

"Exactly! It wasn't bad! It was good! The gleam landed in the middle of my Fly-Far Flower, and the flower shot it high into the sky, right into my hands! The next day, which is today, T-THAT Piranha Plant had the nerve to storm into my garden and trash it! MAAAAAANNN! He's got a NERVE!"

"OK, OK, we get it," said Peach soothingly, afraid that Wiggler was going to destroy his own cottage.

"Right . . . I need help! I swear!"

"I'll help!" said Yoshi eagerly.

"Me too!" Toad jumped in.

Wario and Waluigi squinted. "We're gonna cut you down to size!" they said.

". . . We're . . . small enough . . ." said Yoshi.

"Purple," said Wario stupidly. Waluigi face-palmed.

"Well! Get going out there into the garden! The rest of you can stay here! You'll wait," said Wiggler as the four volunteers clambered onto his head and clung to his flower once more. "Chop-chop! let's go!" He led them to the garden.

* * *

**Longer than I had planned . . . *face-palm* Yeah, so the players on this board are Yoshi, Toad, Wario and Waluigi. The REAL game will start the next chapter, which will take a while. I have to watch a few playthroughs and lay the game out. (my DS is broken. It's 'busuk', which, translated to English, means rotten.) *sweat-drops* So no one bothered to find the reference? How sad. :(**

**Nah, I really don't mind. :p ****I put another minor reference again! See if you can find it! Here's a hint: It's one of Kaiimi's stories.**

**The next update might take two - three weeks, at the least. BUT, if you want it out earlier, I want twelve reviews, and it DOESN'T count if you review the same chapter more than once. Maybe two new reviewers. . . ^_^If this story can get twelve reviews, I'll post this on the first week of March. or if your lucky, before February ends.**

**Think you can do that?**

**'Till the next chapter or so!**

**~Happy Yoshi**


	4. Wiggler's Garden, Part I

**Hey! Here's where the REAL game starts! Yes, it took me a LONG time. :D Here are some reasons.**

**1. I got bombarded by homework.**

**2. We've had yet another week of tests. **

**3. THEN we had tryout for US (Ujian Sekolah). [As I have said before, I'm terrible at Indonesian, but, luckily I passed with a narrow 6. PHEW! Then we had Matematika (It's Math, but in indonesian), and I got an 8. :D YAY FOR ME! for IPA (Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam, or, just Science but it is in Indonesian and is MUCH deeper), I got 6.75. Considering that the highest was 7.5 (My friend), that wasn't such a bad score after all! And THAT, my friends, is proof that I absolutely SUCK at my own Mother Tougue. :p]**

**4. This website was threatened to be wiped out.**

**5. I'm checking this chapter way too often For small mistakes.**

**OK, now that I've explained that. DISCLAIMER!**** Oh wait! That can wait. I forgot something . . . REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**MCGoldYoshi: You screamed at the last chapter update? Wow. You must really like this story don't you? O_o Yup! You got what you wanted. Yoshi is the main character. I enjoy writing this with Yoshi as the Main Character. Toad is the second main character, since I portray him and Yoshi as close friends. Thanks for the comment about you liking the fact that Mario screamed like a little girl. ^_^**

**spatterson: Once again, I shall split this response into 3 paragraphs.**

**First review: Aww, thank you! I really appreciate that comment! No, I have never broken a bone before, but I would like to, just to know how it feels. :p (Yes, I am a weird person. All my friends are. That's what makes me like them so much!) Ouch. repeating a grade must be harsh. Good luck with 11th grade!**

**Second Review: I only know about the Black Widow Spider. Since I live in Indonesia, I haven't met that spider before. Nor have I heard of the Brown Recluse. That recount was hilarious. Did she really do that?**

**Third Review: Glad to know that. :D Trust me, I know about boasting.**

**Matt1251: Thank you for being very considerate about FFN! I like that! Now, this website is saved thanks to you and the other 100,000 signers. I signed that petition twice for some reason. :D**

**Wait! One more thing! I'd like to explain the word 'peanuted' in Chapter 3. Y'see, in Indonesian, 'kacangin' (No judging our language!) is slang for 'being ignored'. Now, my closest friend has a sister who translated 'kacangin' into 'peanuted'. The meaning is still the same. Using that made-up slang word is a trend in the class and I'd like to introduce you to that word! It's a very funny one.**

**My friends are so hilarious.**

**Anyway! Sorry if this chapter rants a bit or is boring! Enjoy!**

**~Happy Yoshi**

* * *

The four participants found themselves in a huge garden with hexagon-shaped spaces all around it. On top of a TALL planter was the piranha plant that had wrecked havoc in Wiggler's Garden.

"Now it's time to party! First, we'll have to decide the turn order. Give those dice blocks a tap to see who goes first!" said a voice.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Wario demanded loudly, making the piranha plant growl.

Suddenly, cream-colored dice blocks with blue borders appeared on top of their heads. The numbers, which were turquoise, were inside brown-orange hexagons. Then they began to change numbers rapidly from 1 - 10.

Toad, Wario and Waluigi bashed the dice blocks at the same time. Toad got an 8, Wario got a 6 and Waluigi got a 2. Then Yoshi bashed his dice block and got a 1.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"YES! I got an 8!" Toad said happily.

"Meh," said Wario blandly as he 'innocently' nibbled on a piece of garlic.

"Waa?! NO, NO, NO!" Waluigi pounded his fist against the ground. "At least I did better than Rexy." Yoshi shot him a glare, inwardly vowing to do his best to show Waluigi who was boss.

"Here's the turn order!" the same voice announced. "First up is Toad!"

"WAIT!" Wario exclaimed. "Who IS saying all this?!"

"The narrator!" Toad answered. A wall with a big number '4' painted in black (no racism intended) suddenly appeared. A loud boom was heard, and the wall had a HUGE crack in it.

Wario gasped. "GAH! WHERE? I wanna meet the narrator so I can tell him to stop being creepy!" Everyone, including Piranha Plant, sweat-dropped in a face-palm moment. The same wall cracked again.

"_I'm_ saying it, OK!" Wiggler exclaimed, who was watching them like a hawk from the sidelines. "I'm the host, so I get to announce stuff."

"But in the game-" Waluigi was interrupted mid-ramble.

"Shut up and let me continue! The author made me host since in the real game, there is no visible host!" The same wall suddenly broke apart. "Second is Wario!"

"WOOT!" Wario danced about.

"Right. Third is Waluigi!"

"In yo' face, Yoshi!" Waluigi shrieked.

"Last but not least is Yoshi!"

"Why did I have to get a 1?" Yoshi lamented to himself.

"Moving on. Here are ten coins to get you started!" Ten coins dropped into their hands.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Wario, beginning to lick a coin as everyone stared at him.

"What? I-"

"What? I love money so much, my only dream is to marry the biggest amount of money in the world and hug it until I die!" Wiggler mocked. Everyone chortled at his mockery. Wario scoffed.

"Now let's party! You should know the rules because you've had your adventures before. There's the first star!" Wiggler pointed at a corner in the garden. "You can get it for 20 coins!"

"WHAT?! But you gave us 10!" Wario complained.

"Shut up! I dare not go against the sacred rules of a Mario Party," proclaimed Wiggler, sounding slightly annoyed for some odd reason.

"If this was a Mario Party, why am I not in it?" Mario exclaimed put of nowhere.

"Because no one voted you to be in it," replied Wiggler frankly. he suddenly realised something. "HEY! How did YOU get THERE from my cottage, which is a METRE AWAY?!"

"We climbed a kind, elegant vivillon," replied Mario. "Its friends helped us, too, since it could only hold one at a time. Se all came, for we want to watch the entire thing."

"Oh. I think that's a wild vivillon - I don't have any elegant vivillon. ANYWAY! Toad, it's your turn!"

A dice block appeared above Toad. He punched it and got a 10. "Sweet!" he exclaimed, running across the course, getting a purple hexagon with a -10 on it at the second step he took.

"What's this?" Toad asked, showing it to Wiggler.

"Oh that? That's a hex. Basically just a trap you can set, to give yourself an advantage," explained Wiggler. "They function similarly to orbs during your trip to the Dream Depot, when you were collecting stars to fill up the Star Bank and when you were on a cruise. You got a 10- coin hex!"

"Oh, OK." Toad continued running until he reached a fork.

"Now you have to choose where you want to go," said Wiggler. "Go on!"

Toad looked left and right, trying to see which path would be more useful. After a moment, he chose to take the left route and hopped onto Wiggler's watering can, onto the planters and found a pipe leading to a shop. "Would you like to go in the shop?" asked Wiggler.

"Sure!" Toad hopped into the pipe, where a giant monty mole was.

"Hello! What would you like to buy?" he greeted, startling Toad with its large size.

"AHH! GIANT MONTY MOLE!"

"Actually, I'm normal sized. YOU'RE the one who's tiny!" Monty Mole corrected.

Ignoring the earlier comment, he stared at the monty mole. "Uhh . . ." Toad soon stared at the ten coins in his hands, then at the items. "I'll take the double dice set, please!"

"That'll be three coins," said Monty, and Toad laid three coins on the counter. "Want anything else?" Toad shook his head.

"Thank you!" Monty said as Toad went up the pipe.

Then he hopped onto the next planter and landed on a green space. A butterfly with beautiful blue wings landed on the blue flower. "Pick a flower and hope that you get a lot of coins!" it said.

"How can you tell that there are coins in here? I'll go ask Wiggler," Toad muttered, but the butterfly stopped him.

"He doesn't know," it told him, "and I like to keep it that way. Pick a flower and get coins! You need coins right? Don't worry they'll fill with coins again."

Reluctantly, Toad chose the blue flower. He tugged on its leaf, and out popped 10 coins.

"Great! There were 10 coins in that flower!" the butterfly cheered happily. "See you around!" It lazily fluttered off. Toad grinned to himself. He stared at the seventeen coins in his hands. "Now if I had three more coins . . ." he said to himself.

"Wario! You're up!"

"Let's-a go!" Wario shouted, mocking Mario.

"Hey! Only I say that!" Mario shouted, yet again, from the sidelines, looking just about ready to punch someone.

"Too bad, so sad!" Wario stuck his tongue out at him. "What are you gonna do? Jump on me? Perform Earth Tremor and wreck Wiggler's Garden?"

"NO ONE WRECKS MY GARDEN BUT ME! . . . But I'd never wreck my own garden," said Wiggler, earning a face-palm from all the characters.

"Since when did you like flowers?" Luigi asked.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Let me have my turn!" Wario screamed as a dice block appeared over his head. He gave it a good bash with his head and got an 8. "Shoot. I think I got a concussion . . ."

"GOOD!" Mario exclaimed.

"Shut up, Duck!"

"Slug!"

"Stupid Plumber!"

"Beach Ball!"

Yoshi slapped Wario. Daisy slapped Mario at the same time Yoshi slapped Wario.

"OW!" They both said at the same time.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Daisy yelled.

"YOU shut up!" Mario and Wario yelled at the same time. "Jinx!" Wario shouted.

"Moving on." Wario slowly ran until he reached the 'hex space', getting a 10- coin hex, just like Toad. Then he went again until he reached a fork.

"You have-"

"Shut up! I know what to do already!" Wario shouted, and chose to go straight. Then he hopped up twice, and ended up in a flytrap. The green, ferocious-looking plant grinned, baring its sharp 'teeth' before chewing Wario up. "NOOOOOOO!" Wario shouted as he got 'eaten up' by the plant. Sadly, he didn't die. However, the plant _did_ managed to snatch 5 coins from him before returning to its original state.

"D'aww!" Wario moaned, now staring at his remaining coins. "I wish I chose left. . ."

"See? You're that stupid!" said Mario cheerfully, completely forgetting that he was still jinxed.

"You're jinxed! No talking until someone says your name! TWICE!" Wario yelled back at him.

"But-"

"THRICE!"

"I-"

"NO TALKING!"

"Fine," Mario muttered, folding his arms sulkily, praying that Wario wouldn't be the superstar.

"Waluigi! You're up!"

"YEAH! Waluigi time!" Waluigi cheered as a dice block appeared over his head. He bonked it with his fist, and got a 1.

"WHAT?!" Waluigi shouted, disbelieving. Everyone, including Wiggler, laughed. Out loud.

Waluigi's face turned puce with pure rage and embarrassment. "SHUT UP!" he screamed. He moved forward as three coins fell into his hands. He grinned. "It wasn't so bad after all," he said softly. Yoshi, who heard this, snickered.

"Yoshi, you're turn!"

"Yes!" Yoshi chirped as a dice block appeared over his head. He bashed it with his head, not at all affected, and got a 7.

"Woohoo! Not bad at all!" he said as he ran across the board, getting a 10- hex, just like Wario and Toad, running again until he reached the same fork Toad and Wario had encountered.

"Now you must choose which path you want!" said Wiggler.

"Uhh, is it possible for me to see which space I'll land on before I choose?" Yoshi asked.

"Sure!" Wiggler replied. "Just choose carefully. You might regret your choice."

After two minutes of thinking Yoshi chose to go to the left route because he would lose 3 coins if he went straight. Hopping onto Wiggler's watering can, he made it up another planter and landed on a friend space.

"You and a friend will receive 5 coins!" Wiggler announced. "Choose who you want to give 5 coins to!"

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" Wario exclaimed, somehow snatching the five coins, despite the fact that they were far away from each other, before Yoshi could even say anything.

"HEY!" Yoshi shouted. "GIVE THAT BACK! I WAS GOING TO GIVE THEM TO TOAD! I'D RATHER GIVE THEM TO A CHAIN CHOMP THAN TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" Wario stupidly asked.

"No, it's supposed to be a compliment . . . OF COURSE IT'S AN INSULT YOU TWIT! WHAT ARE YOU, A ROCK?!" Yoshi cried.

"Actually, yes! I was raised by a group of rocks," admitted Wario. They all facepalmed.

Yoshi sighed. He turned to Wiggler.

"Wiggler! Can't you make him give it back?" he pleaded.

Wiggler merely shrugged. "Sorry. I'd love to help, but you can't take back what you just gave."

"But. . . But. . . He stole them!"

"True, but it still counts as giving them to him. Maybe next time you can give Toad those coins, hmm?"

Toad waved at him. "It's alright!" he called. "I'm alright!"

"At least I get five coins," said Yoshi to himself as five coins dropped into his hands. He smiled a bit.

"Now it's time for a minigame! Since Wario landed on an event space, I'll just change your colour to match everyone else's. So it's a 4-player minigame! I'll just give this roulette a _real_ good spin . . ."

Wiggler tapped his feet, and a roulette appeared. Four blank spaces were shown. It began to spin rapidly, until it landed on the third space. The blank space curled back, paper-style, and let itself drop. The minigame was then shown.

"And there you go! You're playing Cherry-Go-Round!" exclaimed Wiggler. "Good luck!"

"OH NO!" Daisy shouted.

"OH NO!" Luigi shouted.

"OH NO!" Peach screamed.

"OH NO!" Toad shrieked.

"OH NO!" Yoshi yelped.

"OH NO!" Waluigi followed.

"OH NO!" Topa joined in, just for the heck of it.

"GARLIC!" Wario bit a clove of garlic, earning himself a couple of stares.

"OH YEAH!" The Kool-Aid Man suddenly shouted out of nowhere, swinging on a rope like Tarzan as he crashed through Wiggler's Garden walls.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUDE! YOU'RE SO RUUUUUUUUDDDDDEEE! I JUST _FIXED_ THAT WALL!" Wiggler angrily shrieked, turning red and charging at the Kool-Aid Man, only for him to dodge and make Wiggler crash into a wall, instantly breaking it.

"YOWCH! I'm going!" The Kool-Aid Man shouted before escaping through the gate . . . only to bump into the gate. Then he realised that the gate wasn't open, opened the gate and charged again . . .

. . . Only the crash into a brick wall and faint.

Luigi was the first to speak after a ten-second silence. "It's not like Wiggler crashed into the Kool-Aid Man-"

"LET'S GO ON WITHOUT ANY INTERRUPTIONS NOW!" Wiggler glared at Daisy before tapping his feet, making the four players vanish.

* * *

**Cherry-Go-Round**

**Rules: **Build up a great distance throw with your pair of cherries. You'll throw it further the more you swirl your stylus before the throw.

**Controls: **Stylus - Swirl Cherry

**Tips:** The arrows show a clockwise swirl, but players can swirl in any direction they please.

* * *

They found themselves on top of a cream-covered cake, with cherries in their hands.

"Are we supposed to swing this cherry around?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't know, figure it out," said Toad with a slight shrug.

**START!**

They swirled their cherries around and around, faster and faster until the five seconds were up, and they suddenly let go. The cherries zoomed across the cake, and landed after a while. Wario got 51.7, Waluigi got 50.0, Toad got 54.7 and Yoshi got 54.8.

**FINISH!**

"Yes! I'm the Superstar!" Yoshi cheered, doing his victory pose. Toad merely grinned as Wario and Waluigi began to sulk over their apparent defeat.

* * *

"Congratulations, Yoshi! You get ten coins!" Wiggler congratulated as ten coins appeared in Yoshi's hands.

"Grr . . ." Wario and Waluigi growled to themselves. Toad, being the good sport he is, patted Yoshi on the back and congratulated him happily.

"Don't let those Wario Bros. get the better of you!" he whispered. Yoshi had to laugh.

"Oh I won't," he reassured before Toad ran off.

"Everyone take your places!" Wiggler shouted. Soon, everyone was back to their original place, except for one . . .

"AAIIEE! SOMEONE HELP ME! IT GOT MY FOOT!"

"Am I the only one who thinks this is funny?" asked Yoshi humorously after a moment of silence.

Toad, Waluigi and Wiggler stared at Wario, then laughed, followed by the rest of the crew, followed by the rest of the kingdom, followed by the world.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wario shouted, somehow pulling his foot out of its sharp mouth and doing a butt smash on the flytrap multiple times. (You can imagine how he does it) "THIS!" He did a butt smash. "IS!" And another one. "WHAT!" And another. "YOU!" And another. "GET!" And another. "FOR!" And another. "EATING!" And another one. "MY!" And another. "LEG!" He did this biggest butt smash ever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wiggler shrieked. "NOT MY PRIZED CARNIVOROUS PLANT! I WAS GOING TO GIVE THAT TO KOOPA KRAG, YOU DIMWIT!" He turned red with pure rage and crashed into a brick wall. It broke upon impact and caused a mini earthquake.

"WHOA!" everyone said. The earthquake subsided.

"Vivillon!" said a delicate, gentle voice. A butterfly came fluttering down. It had wings like a marine vivillon.

"Thanks, Topa," said Wiggler gratefully. "One more second and I would have REALLY lost my head!"

"Hey!" Toad exclaimed. "That's the butterfly who-" The butterfly suddenly shot sticky webs at him, making him shut up.

"Topa! That's not polite!" Wiggler scolded the butterfly named Topa.

"Vivillon!" Topa argued back. Wiggler sighed.

Yoshi gave a gasp. "That's a marine vivillon!" He suddenly realised. "How did you get that?! I've been looking for that pattern for months!"

Wiggler shrugged. "It came fluttering into my garden and didn't want to leave," he replied. "I named it Topa for some odd reason I can't explain. . . No, my grandma, who is colour blind, named it Topa, since, to her, it looked like a continental vivillon."

"When I s-saw it, t-that t-thing t-t-talked!" Toad stammered.

"What? Topa? TALKING?! WHAT a joke. What did it tell you? That there are coins in my flowers?" He laughed. Toad nervously gulped. Topa shot a sticky web at him, and Toad knew what it meant.

"O-Oh! Right! That was my dream I was talking about!" He suddenly blurted out. "I must have been dreaming again . . . Yeah, that's what happened . . ."

Wiggler gave him a weird look. "Right. Whatever. Now let's get back to what we were doing. Toad, you're up!"

A dice block was over Toad's head.

"W-Wait!" Toad shrieked instead of hitting it. "I'd like to use my double dice set, please!"

Wiggler looked slightly hesitant." Are you sure? You won't be able to use it again, though. You'll have to buy another one at Monty's shop."

"USE IT!" Wario screamed as the plant got a hold of his other foot. "PAPA PIA! NOT MY RIGHT FOOT! I USE THAT FOOT TO PLAY SOCCER!"

"Am I the only one who thinks this is funny?" Daisy asked as he began to laugh her head off.

"Nope!" Luigi replied cheerfully as he began laughing with Daisy. Everyone joined in.

After literally 10 minutes of laughter, they suddenly stopped.

"Something is passing by . . ." Luigi whispered as a boo passed by.

"Wait! Why do our items go away once they are used?" Toad asked.

"Sacred Mario Party rules, Toad. I dare not go against them."

"WHY AM I NOT IN IT IF THIS IS A MARIO PARTY?!" Mario interrupted.

"Be quiet! You're jinxed!" Wiggler snapped, grinning.

"GRRR!"

. . .

"Moving on! So, Toad? What are you going to do?" Wiggler asked, changing the subject.

"I'll . . ." Toad hesitated. "I'll . . . Use the double dice set, please?"

Wiggler, fully understanding, nodded, and the dice block was replaced by a special red one. Toad bashed it, unaffected in any way, and got an 8. The dice block was then replaced by another, and Toad got a 9 out of it.

"Not bad . . . 17 spaces." He said to himself approvingly.

He jumped up the planters and carefully climbed the tallest planter, where an angry Piranha Plant was waiting. It was 160 times his size! It was grinning from ear to ear, as if it had a little surprise for our little Toad . . .

"Umm . . . Hi?" Toad tried, hoping that it would let him pass.

"Graw! Charble! Graw! (You're Shroom Steak, Mushroom!)"

"I can pass?"

The Piranha Plant facepalmed with its leaf. "Graw! Charble! Graw! Graw! (NO, you get COOKED! I'm gonna fry you and eat you for dinner!)" It burned a small patch of grass in the corner of the garden.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS GRASS!" Wiggler screamed hysterically.

"Uh oh. Time for me to start screaming, then. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shrieked as the piranha tried in vain to burn him to a crisp.

"CHARBLE, NARGLE! (STAY STILL, SHRIMP!)"

"I DON'T WANNA BE STEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!" Toad went on screaming, tripping over a plant and sliding down a long vine. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He landed on a soft flower. "Phew!" He turned to Wiggler. "How many more spaces do I have to move?" He called.

"Let's see, 10!" Wiggler answered. Toad got up and began to hop across a series of planters before settling on a blue space. Three coins fell into his hands.

"Yay!" Toad yelled his signature line.

"Wario! You're next! Remember to hit it good and hard or you'll get a zero!" Wiggler joked.

"WHAAAAAAAT?! I HAVE TO GET A CONCUSSION SO I WON'T GET ZERO?! THAT'S ABSURD!" Wario protested.

"I'm surprised that you even know what the word 'absurd' means,' Luigi muttered. Wario heard it anyway.

"YES I DO! ABSURD IS . . . uhh . . . Garlic?" Wario tried. Everyone, once again, sweat-dropped in another face-palm moment.

"Absurd: Adjective. When an idea is wildly unreasonable, illogical, or inappropriate, it is absurd," Toad explained in the blandest voice you could ever imagine. Everyone gave him blank stares.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful!" The little guy justified.

"Helpfully boring." Waluigi snickered.

"JUST HIT THE BLOCK AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" yelled Wiggler.

"OK, here goes . . ." A dice block three times the usual size appeared above his head.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO HIT THAT?!"

"Either that, or you're not moving and my plants get another tasty lunch of coins!" Wiggler threatened.

"Grr! Fine." He hit it as hard as he could, and passed out because of the 'concussion' he had received. The 10- Hex he had slipped out of his pocket and landed on a red space nearby, making it his trap.

Due to the size of the block, everyone could see that he got a 3.

"Wow. It _did_ work," said Luigi.

"Nah, I was just messing with him. I didn't think he'd take it SERIOUSLY! I don't even know what happened to the normal block. That big one appeared out of nowhere." Wiggler shrugged.

"Maybe the author wants to make it more enjoyable and put that big block so we'll see Wario hit it good and hard," Daisy guessed. Another '4th wall' broke immediately. "Let's just wait for him to wake up."

Wario's face lifted up from the ground. "I'M OK!"

"NO ONE CARES!" The whole world shouted at him.

"People are so mean!" Wario wailed, pouting.

"I'M MEAN, YOU'RE MEAN! WE'RE ALL MEAN!" The whole world yelled back.

"YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" Wario shouted. Everyone around him stared at him as if he was some sort of freak. Apparently, they couldn't hear the world shouting at Wario.

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE WEIRD AS WELL!" The world shouted back at him.

"FORGET YOU GUYS!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"YOU'RE ALL MEANIES!"

"Says the guy who stole Koopa's kart JUST to get into the standings in Mario Kart 64! Grambi, even BOWSER got his own kart!" Yoshi retorted with a scowl on his face as he replayed what Koopa had told him in his mind. Another wall nearby suddenly broke down, as if it had been blown up by a bob-omb.

"Who blew that thing up with a bob-omb?!" Toad exclaimed.

"DID SOMEONE SAY BOB-OMB?!" Bombette, who was passing by, screamed, randomly exploded, making several of the players scream in fear.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!" Wiggler screamed

"But you CLEARLY just did!" Mario shouted. A can was thrown from who-knows-where and who-knows-why. It hit his face. "HEY!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL YOU DIMWIT!" Waluigi shouted. Two more walls broke, at the same time.

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" Peach yelled randomly. Everyone stared at her. "What? I do! What's a fourth wall? Are you talking about the walls of your garden? Don't worry, they're not broken." Everyone stared at her.

Daisy sighed. "Don't you know ANYTHING?!" She took her glove off and smacked Peach's face.

"HEY! ONLY I GET TO DO THAT!" Peach screeched, slipping _her_ silk glove off and smacking Daisy with it, only for Daisy to smack back, and for Peach to smack her, and so on. Before you can say 'Pepperoni Pizza with extra cheddar' they were having the world's most aggressive cat fight. Punches were heard, as well as screeches of a cat (literally).

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ENOUGH OF THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS! MOVE, WARIO, MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE! MOVE BEFORE I GO INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wiggler shrieked. He turned red again and crashed into a wall, making a giant hole in it.

" . . . . . . Wow," everyone mumbled as Wiggler passed on through, hitting several more walls before fainting. Topa, who was nearby, buried her face into her hands.

"Who'd-a thunk that Wiggler would lose it one day?" Wario asked.

"MOVE ALREADY!" everyone shouted at him.

"OK, OK! SHEESH!" Wario moved up the planters and decided to go left. He eagerly hopped down and was about to walk more when he realised that he wasn't supposed to be walking anymore.

"Oooooooohhh . . . crud," he cursed under his breath as he lost his balance and landed on top of another flytrap.

"Whoopsie," he said. The flytrap 'grinned' and swallowed Wario whole, chewing him thoroughly. Once again, he didn't die, sadly, but lost another five coins.

"WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Wario moaned. "WHY CAN'T IT HAPPEN TO REXY OVER THEEEEEEEEERE?!"

"Shut up, Wario," said Yoshi.

"Should we wait for Wiggler to come back?" asked Luigi.

"Sure," everyone replied. They sat and waited. After a few minutes, Wario began screaming, for the flytrap, once again, got a good hold of his right foot.

"NOT MY RIGHT FOOT! I USE THAT TO PLAY SOCCER!" Wario pleaded, trying to pull his leg out. Everyone began laughing at his current letdown.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Wario shouted.

"Sure it is!" the others replied.

"Alright! Since Wiggler is in a bit of a state, I'll have to take charge," said Topa, much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait. Vivillon can talk?" Toad asked.

"Why, yes, yes they can. But it is very rare to find them. My friends can talk as well. We just choose not to when Wiggler's around. I talk when things are dire. Now, go, Waluigi!"

"WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi cheered as a dice block appeared over his head. He bashed it without getting a headache and got a 7.

"Meh. Better than last time," he said to himself, not content or upset. He began walking and got a 10- coin hex like the others did. Then he began walking again and reached the fork.

"Go on," said Topa. "Take your time. No pressure."

Waluigi, without thinking, went on straight and hopped up the planter. Unfortunately, he ended up on top of the flytrap. It grinned and, like how it did to Wario, bean to 'chew' him up slowly. After a moment, the flytrap spat him out, since he tasted like a stick, making him lose 5 coins in the process.

"Eww, yuck!" it said bluntly.

"Haha! You taste so plain that even the plants say so!" said Wario. Waluigi gritted his teeth.

"WAIT! Those things can talk?!" Peach exclaimed.

"I don't know! Ask Happy Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Who's Happy Yoshi?" Topa asked politely.

"Birdo's friend who lives on Yoshi Island. She knows everything that is going on about us, which, to me, is REALLY weird," Yoshi explained.

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULD! YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY!" Peach screeched. Another wall suddenly broke.

"I'M NOT THE AUTHOR! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

"FORGET THIS! Let's just peanut this, 'K? And forget that it ever happened!" Topa suddenly blurted out.

"Sheesh! What is WITH people and the word 'peanut' nowadays?!" Wario asked loudly.

"I don't know! It just . . . It just happened OK?!" Topa sputtered at him. "It's a new trend! If you got nothing good to say, then put a sock in it, cause ain't no one got time for that! LET'S MOVE ON! Go ahead, Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi squealed as a dice block appeared over his head.

"Wait! I want to put my hex on that space!" said Yoshi, pointing at a nearby space.

Topa shrugged. "Go ahead. I shan't stop you."

He took it out and looked around. 'Where should I put it?' he asked himself. Then his eyes settled on a blue space only a few spaces away. He threw it out. "Go poke ball!" he jokingly said.

"Dude, we're not in a Pokémon game!" Wario exclaimed. "Even my mamoswine knows that!"

"Say what?!" Wiggler shrieked, waking up. "WE ARE IN A STORY YOU . . . AH, FORGET IT! THE THING IS, WE ARE NOT IN A SILLY GAME!" Another wall broke down. Then he fainted again.

"STOP BREAKING WALLS!" Toad exclaimed, breaking yet another fourth wall.

"WHY THE HEY CAN'T I BASH THE DICE BLOCK?!" Yoshi yelped. A dice block magically appeared above his head and he bashed it, getting himself a 1.

"WHAT?!" Yoshi shrieked.

Everyone began laughing.

"Serves you right!" Wario exclaimed. Even piranha plant started guffawing.

Yoshi moved regardless, and bought himself a double dice set. Then he landed in the space he placed his 10- hex. Since no one knew, Topa came over and said, "Wow! You landed in your own trap! 5 coins for you!" She gave him five coins generously.

"Really? Aww, thanks!" Yoshi gratefully chirped. Then he got 3 coins from the blue space.

Topa nodded and got the situation under control. "Enough! now it's time for a minigame! I'll give this roulette a little spin . . ."

A roulette suddenly appeared and began spinning. It landed on a blank space. The space curled back dramatically and showed itself.

"Annnddd . . . You're playing Tidal Fools!" Topa announced.

"Uhh . . . DUH, we can see that!" Wario rolled his eyes. "It's not like we're blind!" Annoyed, Topa shot a sticky web at him, causing him to shut up. She whistled and the four players vanished.

* * *

**Tidal Fools**

**Rules:** Grab as many coins as you can, but don't get hit by the waves. Red coins are worth five times as much as normal coins.

**Controls:** D-pad - move

**Tips:** You'll be stunned for a while if you're hit by a wave. Time your runs carefully to avoid the waves.

* * *

The four players found themselves at a beach, near the shore. The waves closed in, and they narrowly avoided them. Well, that is, except for Wario, who tried to drink it. He got stunned instead.

"I don't get it! How can waves make you get stunned?!" Wario exclaimed through his paralyzed state.

"Use Nintendo Logic!" Toad exclaimed cheerfully. Another wall nearby broke. (Poor wall!)

Wario got up and stumbled over to the little group, about to give Toad a good kick when-

**START!**

"HEY!" Wario shouted. The first set of waves. Everyone moved away, but Wario, who was WAY too late to do anything, got stunned. Then coins appeared.

"I CALL DIBS ON THOSE RED ONES!" Wario cried, trying to move, but since the water made him paralyzed, he couldn't. The other three grabbed as many coins as possible. Yoshi got all of them, since the other two weren't fast enough.

"HEY! I WASN'T READY!" Wario complained. THe effects of the sea water wore off, and he could move again.

After several awkward moments of listening to tropical music, the next set of waves came. Yoshi and Waluigi dodged them, but this time, Toad got caught as well.

"ACK!" Toad tried to move, but he couldn't.

Four coins appeared. Waluigi, despite his lanky legs, was too slow for Yoshi, who quickly scooped them all up.

"Hey!" Waluigi shouted. "WHY DOES THE AUTHOR HATE US SO MUCH?!" The wall broke once more. (GRRR!)

The two unfortunate players got over their paralyzed state. Quite laughingly, the waves came as soon as they got up, so they were paralyzed once again. Waluigi was also unfortunate, and got hit by the waves. Yoshi, who was able to dodge the waves with ease, grabbed the coins with a wide smirk.

Then they got up once again as the waves came. This time, everyone got caught in it, so no one got any coins. In the end, Yoshi got all the coins while no one got any.

**FINISH!**

"I'm the Superstar!" Yoshi cheered as the others sulked. Suddenly, they got back onto the board.

* * *

**So that's the end of it! I've decided to do 2 turns per chapter since 5 turns is WAY too long.**

**How did you like me adding Pokémon in the story? I love Pokémon SO much, I decided to add them to my story! Topa is (so far) my only Pokémon OC. She just fits so well in Wiggler's Garden. I couldn't think of any other Pokémon (aside from Butterfree, which is rather lame if you ask me. I seriously prefer Vivillon) which could fit into the theme of the board. Topa being able to talk is a reference to Meowth from Team Rocket.**

**The Kool-Aid idea was a reference to Mario Party Deluxe: Underdogs Edition, Chapter 6 & 7. In Chapter 6, The Kool-Aid Man crashed through the hotel walls, and in Chapter 7, several contestants shouted, "OH NO!" Before Fly Guy shouted, "OH YEAH!". Everyone gave him blank stares. This was replaced by Wario shouting "GARLIC!", THEN got himself stares from everyone. I still included the Kool-Aid Man scene from Chapter 6 of the said story.**

**Also, the Bombette joke was also from Mario Party Deluxe: Underdogs Edition, Chapter 3. When Mario announced the minigame (Bombs Away), Bombette (from the audience) shouted, "Wait a minute ... DID SOMEONE SAY BOMBS?!" And randomly exploded. The "we're not blind" comment made by Wario was also inspired by this chapter, when Mario announced the minigame, Wendy said that they could see the screen, resulting into Mario swearing.**

**Did you think this was funny? Who is your favourite character in the story so far? Oh, and I added a reference to a story here SOMEWHERE! MCGoldYoshi, if you do not know the reference, I'd say I'm going to shoot myself. *face-palm* It's going to be EASY for you! Both of them are from the same story. :)**

**I will explain what being jinxed here is all about. I didn't steal the idea from Mario Total Drama Island. This idea was actually one of my friend's ideas. When you say the same thing at the same time, and someone calls 'jinx', you cannot speak until someone says your name. If you talk, someone has to say your name twice. If you talk again, thrice. And so on. I'm not an original person.**

**I'd also like to explain the 'something is passing by' comment made by Luigi. In my class, sometimes it gets REALLY quiet all of a sudden, and my Social Studies teacher once said that if a group suddenly becomes really quiet when they were really noisy before, a ghost is passing by. I put that joke right there, but I used a boo passing by. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER! ****I do NOT own Mario and co., Wiggler, Piranha Plant OR Pokemon. All of it belongs to Nintendo. I don't Kool-Aid Man either. He belongs to Kool-Aid or whatever dimension he came from. I don't own Tarzan. He belongs to Disney********. But I DO own Topa and this novelisation. And my brain, myself and this computer I am typing in. Right . . .**

**Hope you've enjoyed this so far! Also, do you think I should add a butterfree into this board? I'd like to hear your opinion about this!**

**Till the next chapter ****or so!**

**~Happy Yoshi**


End file.
